yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia:Workshop/Yoruno Pianisuto
BASIC First Name Yoruno Last Name Pianisuto Nicknames Yoru and Yuno Sexual Orientation Asexual Gender Female Birthday August 14 Zodiac Sign Leo Blood Type O- Height 5'2 Weight 143 lbs Age 17 Beliefs Lutheran Dere Type Kuudere/Dandere Dream Job Professional photographer Occupation N/A/Student Species Human PERSONALITY AND TRAITS Loner She usually hangs out on the rooftop by herself, meaning, that if the player were to murder someone up there, Yoruno would be powerless in means of defense. Secretive She would never tell anyone anything about her. She feels that friendship would only kill her, so anyone tries to talk to her, she would just be a straight up cunt. Cold She is generally very cold to people she hasn't warmed up to. She doesn't want to get hurt because of a friend, so she's rude to everyone she meets. Pessimistic Yoruno has a very bleak look on the world. She thinks all people are bad unless she can properly go through every attribute of someone. She feels that the universe would be better off without the earth. Cowardly Yoruno is a coward. She hates people who are braver than her because of this. If Yandere-Chan does anything wrong, she will go somewhere else. She is such a coward, that even if her friends or family was killed, she wouldn't do anything. LIKES AND DISLIKES Likes * Solitude * Reading * Scenery * Rhythmic Music * Piano * Photography * Night Dislikes * Daytime * People * Pop Music * Loud Places * Television * Comic Books * Being on Stage Favorite Season Fall Favorite Food Spaghetti Favorite Drink Water Favorite Animal Dog Favorite Number 13 Favorite Time Of Day Nighttime Favorite Weather Rainy Favorite Color Cyan Least Favorite Season Summer Least Favorite Food Ramen Least Favorite Drink Pop Least Favorite Animal Mouse Least Favorite Number 65 Least Favorite Time Of Day Daytime Least Favorite Weather Snowy Least Favorite Color Pink FEARS Pork She fears pork because, when she first are it, she swelled up. She now never eats it. Spiders Yoruno fears spiders because of their appearances and stories on the internet about spiders. People Yoruno fears people because of the ruthless things they've done, and because of gossip. HOBBIES/PASSIONS * Piano * Photography * Reading * Doodling DIALOGUE AND REACTIONS When she/he/it sees Ayano holding a weapon 〝 Uh, is that a...weapon? ? She will stay seated, but will closely watch the player. -APOLOGIZING- 〝Oh, I totally understand! Sorry for the confusion!? When she/he/it witnesses murder 〝Augh! Stop it!? She will run away, but not call the police. When she/he/it sees blood 〝 What....? Someone....? She will run over to the blood, and then run home. Noticing Ayano laughing maniacally 〝 Are you..stable?? She will run to classroom 3-2. Bloody Clothes 〝 Did you get hurt? ? She will look at the player, confused. Reacting to a bloody bucket 〝 U-um.... Why does that bucket have blood on it? ? She will walk into classroom 3-2. Reacting to a bloody mop 〝 What?? Someone must've been injured! ? She will flee the school. Seeing Ayano dumping water on someone 〝...? She will be quiet, so that she wouldn't be bullied as well. Seeing Ayano dumping blood on someone 〝...? She will hide in classroom 3-2. Dumping water on him/her/it 〝 This is cold. I don't want to get sick. ? She will run into the locker room, but only change her clothes. Dumping blood on him/her/it 〝 Blood? I have to wash off, or I might be expelled.? She will run into the locker room and take a bath. Taking a panty shot 〝 ... ? She will stay quiet, but will wear shorts under her skirt the next day. Discovering a body 〝 H-hopefully they're comatose and not...d-dead.. ? she will run home, but not call the police. Seeing Ayano dragging a body 〝 Are they c-comatose? ? She will run home, but stay silent. Gossiping 〝 Wow...real smooth, talking about someone you don't know. ? She will roll her eyes and go back to whatever she was doing. Giving he/she/it Octodogs 〝 Uh.....thanks? ? She will take the Octodog, but will throw it away due to an allergy of pork. COMBAT * Preferred Melee Weapon: N/A, since she can't fight back. * Preferred Ranged Weapon: She would prefer a gun, since that's the only weapons she can fight back with. * Strength: Incapable * Fighting experience: None ROUTINE # 7:10 ?? -''' She walks to the rooftop and sits on a bench, to the right of left of where Mai Waifu stands. # '7:15 ?? - '''Yoruno sits on the bench and reads. # '''7:20 ?? -' She reads more. # '7:30 ?? - '''She then gets up to go to the Light Music Clubroom, and plays the piano. # '''7:40 ?? - '''Yoruno plays the piano. # '''7:50 ?? -' She gets up, and walks to class, so that she could guarantee herself that she wouldn't be late. # '8:00 ?? -' She sits in class, and waits for all of the other students arrive. # '8:30 ?? to 12:00 ?? -' She listens intently to the teacher. # '12:00 ?? - '''She walks up to the rooftop to eat lunch. # '''12:10 ?? to 12:40 ?? - '''Yoruno eats lunch during this time. # '''12:50 ?? - 1:10 ?? - '''Yoruno goes outside and finds the kitten, so she could talk to it. # '''1:20 ?? - '''Yoruno heads to class. # '''1:30 ?? to 3:30 ?? - '''Yoruno listens to the teacher. # '''3:30 ?? to 5:00 ?? -' Yoruno goes to the Light Music Clubroom and plays the piano. # '5:00 ?? to 5:20 ?? -' Yoruno goes outside to play with the Kitten. # '5:20 ?? -' Yoruno goes to the Photography Clubroom. # '5:30 ?? to 6:00 ?? -' Yoruno participates in the club activity. ABILITIES Photographer Yoruno does photography, because she joined the photography club. At first she was skeptic about it, but nonetheless, she enjoys it as a hobby. Pianist Yoruno has been playing the piano since fifth grade. She absolutely adores this hobby, and always practices. She would've joined the Light Music Club, but she likes playing solo. Filmer She never really uses this talent, but it originated from when she was taping one of her old friends playing the guitar. APPEARANCE Hair Color Black, with a cyan streak. Hairstyle Shoulder length, with a cyan streak to the right. Eye Color Black Skin Color Pale white. Birthmarks An oval shaped one on her knee. Tattoos N/A Freckles N/A Scars One on her left wrist, from getting into a fist fight. Stockings On the left stocking, she has red and black stripes. On the right stocking, she has blue and black stripes. (F)Cup Size ??? STATS * 'Intelligence -' 10/10 * 'Strength -' 1/10 * 'Agility -' 4/10 * 'Wisdom -' 8/10 * 'Reflexes -' 3/10 * 'Confidence -' 7/10 * 'Empathy -' 3/10 * 'Luck -' 4/10 HISTORY Childhood When Yoruno was really young, they lived in Shisuta Town. She loved the place, but her parents couldn't afford rent, and they had to move out. A few months after they moved, Yoruno's dad got a job proposition in America. He left them, but the worst part was, Yoruno's mom was pregnant. When her brother was born, she hated him. She wanted him to die. But after a few years, they became accustomed to each other, and became best friends. In middle school, Yoruno wanted to be the tough guy, so, she got into a lot of fights. After this, her mom sent her to America, but, she still got in fights. One of them was so bad, it gave her a scar that would stay on there forever. When she got back home, she didn't really want to talk to anyone. She felt like a failure for losing, and decided to become a recluse. That's when she started going to Akademi High. HEALTH Sanity 79% Drugs N/A Alcohol N/A Smoking N/A Allergies Pork and latex. Disabilities N/A Phobias Arachnophobia (the fear of spiders) Anthropophobia (The fear of people) and Choirinophobia (The fear of pork) RELATIONSHIP Hikaru Pianisuto Yoruno doesn't know much about her father due to him leaving their family for work in the Americas. Even when she did go to America, she never saw him. Saitome Pianisuto Yoruno isn't very close to her mom. In fact, she decides not to be because she believes that it'd her mom's fault that her dad left them. Otchi Pianisuto Yoruno is very close to her brother. They were like two peas in a pod. They did everything together, but when Yoruno got into high school, she started ignoring him due to wanting to be alone. Midori Gurin They don't have the best relationship. Midori sometimes talks to Yoruno, but Yoruno just tells her to shut up and then moves along. Photography Club Despite Yoruno being the club, she isn't very close with them. Yoruno participates in the club a, but never goofs off with them. The Cat Yoruno considers herself best friends with the cat, and will tell it anything. She spends a portion of her day with the feline. STUDENT INFO * 'Class -' 3-2 * 'Club -' Photography * 'Favorite Subject -' Language STUDY POINTS '''BIOLOGY ? 4-5 CHEMISTRY ? 2-5 LANGUAGE ? 5-5 PHYSICAL EDUCATION? 1-5 PSYCHOLOGY ? 2-5 TASKS TASK Ⅰ Find Yoruno's please notes, and bring them to her. 'Difficulty -' Easy. 〝 U-um.... Well, I lost my piano notes, and I need them... Could you find them? ? -ACCEPTING- 〝 Really? Thanks.? -REFUSING- 〝 Oh, well, I guess I should look for it myself. ? The player can find Yoruno's notes in the Light Music Clubroom, behind the piano. -COMPLETING TASK- 〝 You found it. Thank you. ? REWARD The player will gain Yoruno's trust, and will unlock her second task. TASK Ⅱ Help her fix the piano. 'Difficulty -' Moderate -ACCEPTING- 〝 Any help I could get is worth it.? -REFUSING- 〝 It's fine. I can get someone else.? You can pick up spare parts from the storage rooms scattered around the building and bring them to Yoruno. -COMPLETING- 〝 Thank you. ? REWARD There is no reward. Just a bit more of her trust. EXTRA INFO * Yoruno is almost always in the Light Music Clubroom or the Photography Clubroom. * Has an allergy to pork, which can be found in the Octodogs. Layout by?Rei Izumi. I own none of the art used. Gallery 44b94e9e26dda53db4f06234c94e16315958c920 hq.jpg Effa8acd00510cdd8c670c66955fe9b887e02b1f hq.jpg 87c706ebeb8e3ca15bdac35547198956c2de3e45 hq.jpg 5c42d0fe5d879d38ad7b6e2fafac707913add1a0 hq.jpg Category:OCs Category:Needs Help Category:Females Category:Asexual